The inferior temporal cortex of rhesus monkeys is important for visual function. In the anesthetized animal, most cells in this cortex can be driven differentially over a large area of the visual field by stimuli differing along several dimensions. A small proportion is driven by very specific, and sometimes, complex, stimuli which may have motivational significance to the animal. Our research investigates response properties of single cells in the IT cortex of behaving monkeys trained on a visual discrimination task using extracellular recording techniques. We are interested in determining not only whether the cells can be driven differentially by visual stimuli as in the anesthetized animal but also whether changes in the motivational significance of a stimulus are important to the cell's response. Results to date indicate that of the 40% of IT cells which could be driven by the stimuli, most were driven by a sub-set of the stimuli which did not appear to share a common feature. While most cells were insensitive to changes in the motivational significance of the stimulus, a small proportion did show modification of their firing rates depending upon changes in the reward values of the stimulus.